my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst/History
.]] Pre-Series Amethyst was made from the Prime Kindergarten, though due to being stuck within the ground for an extra five hundred years, she ended up emerging when any and all other Gems evacuated, and long after the events of the Corruption Light, and as such avoided Corruption herself. Little else is known of her time within the Kindergarten, but eventually she was discovered by the Crystal Gems (Rose Quartz, Garnet, and Pearl), and was taken in. For the next seventy years, Amethyst stayed with the Crystal Gems and continued to explore the world around her. It was fine at first, and she was told not to cross the boundary fence separating the Crystal Temple from Beach City. One day, she decided to go explore Beach City anyway, crossing the fence, and after looking through a history book, discovered the concept of war. She came back and asked the others about it, only to be met with half-truths and basically dodged the question altogether. Getting more curious over the concept, she got out Lapis's Mirror, and decided to ask Lapis Lazuli about it, her giving her the concrete answer about the Gems' involvement in the Gem War. She got the straightforward answer about it from Rose, and bolted away, only to be found up on Brooding Hill. Rose eventually got Amethyst to calm down, and they promised to be more open to her afterwards, Amethyst herself hiding away the guilt she gained from them for the next number of years. Season 1 Through some unknown accident, Amethyst ended up getting her gemstone cracked, and as she tried to hold on, she was taken to the Rose Fountain. The effects of the cracked Gemstone made her talk backwards, and her limbs mutate and extend randomly. She was the first to see Twilight Sparkle, and she tried to tell Steven Universe, though he was unable to understand her. She didn't return to normal until after Pearl and Garnet ended up unclogging the fountain, and removing the Plunder Vines. She took it all in stride though and recovered fairly quickly. Her involvement in the first season is rather lacking, as she mainly aided much of both the Crystal Gems and Mane Six as they go from Earth to Equus after getting her own Portal Key. Her more notable moments come when Pearl becomes the victim of Discord, and she had to go out and find her. She did end up finding, only to have her end up ignoring her, and calling Amethyst out for being a terrible Gem to her, yet getting all the attention. This deeply angers her, driving her to tears and saying she spent all day looking for her despite being terrible, and admitting she was jealous that she wasn't relied on as much as Pearl, which in a way got the true Pearl to come back, cheering Amethyst up. My Little Universe: Mindwarp When Steven was discovered unable to wake up, she and the others took him to Equestria, and was one of the group who had went into the Dreamscape to get him back, adapting to the dreamworld far faster than the others did, and explained to them what dreams were about before their actual search began. During their search, as one of Lucid's tricks, they entered a Kindergarten, and Amethyst was forced to confront the self image she had been guilt-driven over up to now. Angry and torn up, Amethyst attacked herself, though she claimed she wouldn't want to fight herself either, not wanting her to remind her of everything she hated of herself. She defeated her evil clone fairly quick, but isolated herself from the rest of the team shortly afterwards. When found, she told them they shouldn't be around her, and that she was nothing more than a big mistake, just like the Kindergarten they were in. Pearl and Lapis Lazuli both manage to cheer her up, saying she was the one good thing she came out of the mess. Season 2 Preparation Arc As with Season One, Amethyst was more of a supporting character within Season 2, although it was hinted on her guilt within the Kindergarten during her visit there, isolating herself from Lapis and Steven within her own hole just before the Cluster Gem arrived on them. She aided the group and supported the idea of going to Homeworld, much like the others in the group. Homeworld Arrival Arc During the flight up to Homeworld, she took the time to check out the ship, and at first thought on listening to Peridot's instructions and knowledge of Homeworld culture. She quickly bailed on the idea though and decided to talk to Jasper about it instead. After some questions, she mainly was told to listen to The Diamond Authority, and do what she was made to do and nothing more. Upon said arrival, she went on a tour by Blue Peridot, and on the way saw a Homeworld Amethyst training with another Quartz soldier. She went with Jasper, Steven, and Ruby to the training grounds during their stay over in Yellow Diamond City, being one of those who first saw Rupee, getting angry with her much like the other Gems. Season 3 Her role starts to gain more focus by the end of Season 3: during one of their missions, she and the others go to the Jersey Quarry, and confront the Time Jumper. After the fight however, Amethyst was left alone in the Crystal Temple, trying to get one of them to reform early. She was presented with a Time Hourglass after a bit, and decided to use it to alter time and save the others from being poofed. She tried numerous times in numerous ways: suggesting to split up, charging in alone once arriving, even breaking the Warp Pad to get there, but nothing seemed to work. This drove Amethyst to go completely alone, and destroy the Warp Pad to the Jersey Quarry to be sure they wouldn't get her. The Time Jumper however sent her into a different time period, only to find Discord where she ended up. She figured out that one can't change the past, even with Time Travel. Upon returning to her current time, she returned the Time Capsule to Time Jumper, and ended up getting poofed herself. She reformed a few days later with all her friends back with her, and she got presented with the new Warp Pads leading to Homeworld. Season 4 Her role becomes especially major throughout Season 4. When the Mane Six, Diopside, Connie, and Steven were invited over to Neippon, Amethyst decided to tag along and see what there was to see, finding out about Kyra's homeland of Darastrix. When she saw Kyra's Dragonclaw Duel with Porath, she actually intervened, not wanting Kyra to be killed, and actually challenged Porath to a duel of her own. Amethyst refused to back down, despite Kyra's insistence on such, and that she was willing to take him on to teach him a lesson. When the fight started though, Amethyst began to get brutally beat up by Porath, being mocked constantly throughout. Amethyst was ready to give up when Steven convinced her that she was special, and perfect the way she was. Regaining herself, she and Steven form Smoky Quartz to win the fight. After the fight, Amethyst was more than eager to present Smoky to everyone, but after their presentation, she found the group suffering from the "Gem Cold", her not being affected by it. She went with Steven and Jasper to retrieve the Healing Crystal from the Smoky Mountains. She helped the team get there, turning into a helicopter to fly there, but was soon confronted by Uktena upon arrival. Amethyst tried fighting Uktena, and in the end she and Steven fused into Smoky to finish it off. Sometime later, she was planning to go off to a rock show off in Ocean Town by Greg Universe, though found that he wasn't going with her. She did perk up again when the others decided to come along with her for the show. On the way, she tried to explain fusion to Spike, and eventually got Steven to do a demonstration, wanting to fuse as Smoky again, but finding Steven fusing with Connie instead. She stayed quiet sometime afterwards, Stevonnie staying around, until after being bugged on her feelings. She eventually got out that she wanted Smoky and that she liked being her, but instead of getting punished she got her wish, and she got to fuse back into Smoky Quartz for the rock show. When she met Bismuth for the first time, Amethyst immediately began to grow a little suspicious over her for not only her not being mentioned by Rose, but her knowledge of Equus as well, which she brought up to Steven during their visit to The Forge. She and Steven agree to keep an eye on her during their visit just before Bismuth adjusted Amethyst's whips to give them spiked ball attachments. As time went on though, Amethyst began to doubt her own suspicions, and decide that she will tell Bismuth once she was done presenting Steven with a surprise: the Breaking Point. She ended up being attacked by Bismuth though, and almost shattered before Quetzalcoatl arrived and got them to reveal the involvement with the Osicone to her before anymore damage could be made. When The Blue Light began to affect Beach City, she went with Steven in order to figure out what was actually going on. Eventually this lead them outside of the town, and as such ran into the Remorhaz. During the fight, she concluded this wasn't a Gem beast, as it actually was bleeding, and she got Steven to form Smoky again in order to fight it. She split apart from her shortly afterwards. When Sapphire was taken, Amethyst had to take the physical form of a regular Amethyst in order to fit her role as a guard to Lapis Lazuli, and when they got in, she went off with team B to get the Mane Six, Steven, and Connie out of the Human Zoo. However, she was caught once arriving to the science lab, and brought to the throne room. During their conversation, Amethyst used her shapeshifting in order to break the chains holding them down, getting the majority free for the following fight. she was allowed to leave along with everyone else after it was all over. My Little Universe: Anarchy After getting information on Aredox from Navy, she, Applejack, Peridot, and Steven ended up staying behind to take care of Navy, but when the Roaming Eye found them, she ended up abducted and brought back to Aredox, as prisoners to the Agates. She remained within the prison hold, getting to know Razor, before she managed to break out with Steven and Applejack just before the escape plan occurred. Season 5 Cluster Arc Amethyst was lending a hand during the Winter Wrap-Up when she got news from Fulgurite of her Gem hunting mission to begin. At first she wasn't too enthused, but she quickly found the idea very interesting, and very special to her as she got a big mission for her and Steven to accomplish. Amongst the Gems they've got was the Gem Scorpion, the Tongue Monster, and several others after leaving Brittle Bear Bakery. During their trip to Darastrix however, Amethyst tried to beat the Giant Bird with Smoky Quartz, but was brutally beaten. She managed to locate Starlight Glimmer, but during the fight again, she ended up poofed. She managed to reform, only to find however that Stevonnie had already won, implying to her that they didn't need her at all. Amethyst revealed this later on when Steven deliberately lost a video game to make her feel better, her admitting that she was the worst Crystal Gem. This actually lead to an argument between the two on who was worse off, when Pearlis arrived to escort them to Yellow Diamond City. This lead to a duel between her and Steven, her trying to compliment and prove her point during it all, when Yellow Diamond stopped the fight and made it clear that Amethysts were indeed inferior to Rose Quartzes by design, not just her. While it did prove her point, she wished she could've butter it up a little bit instead of making it so blunt. She expressed her sadness as they were going off to the Strawberry Battlefield again, only for her to find Acid and Cyanide, who attempt to make her feel worse and rebel against her friends. This however got her more confident in herself and more willing to prove she's got what it takes. It didn't take much more time until she and the others stumbled onto Blue Diamond by Pink Diamond's Palanquin, and found out about The Cluster. Before she could go back, she and the others went off to Mask Island in order to retrieve Malachite. She tried to fight her, but she proved too strong by herself, so she, Steven, and Connie fused into Earthstone to face her. Once that was done, she and the others went straight to the Beta Kindergarten, and confronted the rest of the team about The Cluster. All Amethyst could do was wait until Pearl and Peridot would come back. Serpent Arc After the Cluster had been taken care of, she relaxed for the time being until she got word about Kevin, quickly getting upset and wanting to beat him down for messing with Stevonnie. She didn't manage to do that, but she did however got to helping build a car for the Autumn Country Drive. She thought of forming Smoky Quartz, but agreed that she was too big for the car, and she ended up waiting for Stevonnie at the finish line, where she was found by Acid. Amethyst got the idea that Connie was trying to take Steven away from her thanks to their talk, and it only seemed to confirm when she saw how happy Stevonnie was at the end of said race. When she went to Griffonstone, she ended up losing it and accused Connie of stealing Steven from her, in a manor as if she stole her boyfriend away from her. She was ready to tell Connie what she truly thought of her when Acid and Cyanide paralyzed them both, and dragged them over in the Abysmal Abyss. While down there, she finally admitted to her fault and apologized, saying she probably was just jealous, only to find Connie was more jealous over Smoky than she was of Stevonnie, and wanted Stevonnie to train harder. She was eventually rescued by Rainbow Dash and Gilda. As they were waiting back home though, she ended up kidnapped for ransom by Grootslang, and hypnotized to be used as entertainment for the snake. However, she snapped out of it when they found Yellow and White Diamond being given to him. She was taken again when he found it being a fraud, and during another fight, she ultimately fused with Connie to become Ammie, which was used to beat Grootslang. This is when she earned her Cutie Mark as well. Season 6 Amethyst was one of the Gems who went to Homeworld on request by Blue Diamond for a reward, only to be found by Pearlis. Amethyst attempted to escape with the others, eventually ending up in the Supreme Kindergarten. As they explored the area, she went on ahead down a tunnel, and came across the Rutile Twins, freaking her out. She tried to get a way out, running into her again later on, but after a bit did calm down enough to not bolt away, as she followed her and Tiger's Eye to the other Off-Colors. After being introduced to them all, she concluded with the others that they should go with them, and helped them leave Homeworld behind for Earth. Upon returning, she became apart of the meeting held by Flint, bringing up the Pink Diamond case. After the incident with Steven and Connie, Amethyst went with the Off-Colors and the Crystal Gems to the Apple Family Reunion in order to cheer Steven up. She joined a pie-eating contest during her stay there, though still was bummed out that he wasn't willing to talk. Sometime later, she ended up captured by White Diamond and put under custody and imprisonment until she ended up freed by the Humans, only to be apprehended again by Aquamarine. As White Diamond explained her motives, she brought up how humans are no different to them, to which Amethyst promptly corrected, saying that they may fight and argue, but they're nothing compared to her, and she will not stand by for her sick and twisted ways, even if it risked another Gem War. When she got out, she took to the fight following, and used Soup's pot to reflect some Robonoid lasers, and once they managed to get pass the back doors, she and Steven wiped out the competition in a combined attack. Upon cutting the power, she managed to escape with the rest of the Gems. Category:Character Histories